Spirit School and the fight for Freedom!
by destinyowldreamer
Summary: two spirit girls Kaya Dawn the spirit of Knowladge and Jessica Windsong the spirit of the Wind our sent by the man in the moon and mother nature to a school for spirits and gifted children. its up to the girls to end the fighting and win back their freedom! written by destinyowldreamer and smartpeach


Academy for the unique and gifted

CHAPTER 1

"Look! We're here! Isn't this exiting!" kaya dawn said looking up in amazement at the huge castle in front of her that was the academy for the unique and gifted. Kaya was a 2, 000 year old spirit who was the spirit of knowledge. She had blond hair that went just past her shoulders with a few brown high lights in it. It was pulled back in a short pony tail and there was an exited spark in her purple eyes. Kaya was 2, 000 years old but she looked 10 since she was 10 when she died and became immortal. She wore a purple sweater, purple boots and a long pink skirt with purple polka-dots. Her barn owl glyphie sat perched on her shoulder. She glanced behind her looking for her best friend Jessica.

Jessica windsong was the spirit of the wind who was only 200 years old so she was much younger then kaya except for the fact that she looked older and was taller because she looked 12 and had died and become immortal when she was 12. Jessica had bright blue eyes and long dark brown hair that also had one bright blue streak in it that was slightly darker then her eyes. She wore a grey hoodie overtop of a short sleeved blue dress with black leggings and bare feet. She also had a white rope tied around her waist and a silvery gold flute was tied to it. She looked very irritated and her dark brown hair was tied back in a loose braid over her shoulder.

"I don't see what's so exiting about going to this school." She said a bit grumpily grabbing her blue back pack and suit case off of the ground and stepping into the air were the wind caught her. She hovered cross legged beside kaya with her arms crossed. "Do you always have to be so moody?" she asked her friend smiling a little. Jessica looked offended. "No. just when I have to be stuck inside listening to some old person go on and on about things that I already know." Kaya sighed rolling her eyes. "mother nature and the man in the moon both agreed that since father time and the sun have decided to try and get rid of us spirits that it would be safer if we went here until things get back to normal." Jessica glared a small whirl wind starting around her. "Oh? And what would that be?" she spat her voice dripping with venom. "You going back to spreading knowledge being seen by everyone you want to see you. Talking with your friends playing with your owls doing what you love to do having fun at the same time and not being freaking invisible like me!"

Kaya opened her mouth to say something but Jessica wasn't finished yet. "You've been here for 2, 000 freaking years I've only been here for 200! You have got it so good and easy. You have never been alone! Not once! I'm so tired of being invisible and ignored and more than anything I'm tired of Mother Nature and the stupid man in the moon telling me what to do! Now the only reason I'm here is because there are humans here who can see me and because I'm your friend not because they told me to!" and with that she flew up to the top of one of the stone statues and sat on top of it her blue bags sitting next to her.

Kaya sighed. She did not know what to do with the grumpy wind sprite but she had no time to think of something as the huge doors opened and a tall young women with black hair tide back in a tight bun and bright green eyes looking out from behind half moon spectacles wearing a long green dress walked out. She smiled warmly at kaya but didn't even seem to notice Jessica sitting on top of the statues watching them with a kind of mild interest.

"You must be the new student Mrs. Nature told me about!" she said smiling broadly. Then she looked around in confusion. "But where is your friend she said was also coming?" she asked "the spirit of the wind." Kaya glanced up at Jessica who looked shocked that the woman was actually talking about her. She picked up her bags and flew down landing beside kaya. "Oh!" the woman exclaimed looking a little bit startled. "You must be Jessica windsong. Welcome both of you to the academy for the unique and gifted my name is ursa mager or as you will call me here professor mager." She smiled at the two girls and lead them inside.

They walked down a long hall way until professor mager stopped at a plain white door that iterated kaya because she could think of so many other things they could have done with the door instead of just leaving it white and it iterated Jessica because she hated anything as plain, boring and simple as that door. "This is the door to your dormitory." The professor said. And she opened it walking inside being followed by the two spirit girls. The inside of the room was just as boring as the outside with plain white sheets, blankets and pillows on the beads, light blue walls and simple oak furniture such as a chest of drawers, work table and a chair. The room was big and had two beds in it one on each side of the room. There was one chest of drawers at the foot of each of the beds and beside the beds there was a work table and a chair. There was only one window for each side of the room above the bed.

"I hope you girls don't mind sharing a room but what with all of the spirits being sent here for protection and all we're running short on space." Kaya and Jessica both told her they were fine with sharing but the professor wasn't done yet. "Also feel free to decorate the rooms as much as you like. I know spirits don't like being away from their homes so you can change the room as much want you can even paint the walls!" the girls smiled at her saying thank you and she nodded smiling and left them to un pack.

Kaya plopped her purple suit case onto the bed and began unpacking her things into the chest of drawers. She glanced at the other side of the room watching as Jessica folded a light blue tee shirt and put it in one of the drawers. Being spirits kaya and Jessica didn't own very much but they did own a few things. Jessica for example owned 3 pairs of clothes, a few books, her flute, a thick sketch pad, a box of art supplies and the school supplies that Mother Nature had left for her.

Jessica who was in the middle of putting away her first pair of clothes (the ones she had died in) a long snow white dress with sleeves that went just past her elbows and a skirt that went to her feet when she turned around seeing kaya staring at her. "So what do you think of the school so far?" kaya asked the browned haired girl in front of her. Jessica shrugged closing the drawer as after she put the dress away. "Still a bit too early to tell." She said sitting down on her bed and looking around her half of the room and sighing. "This whole room will have to be completely re done. So it's so plain and boring!" kaya smiled.

She had no idea what she wanted to do with her room but apparently Jessica did because she got the wind to carry all of the furniture out of the room to some un known place. Kaya raised her eyebrows at her friend "what are you doing?" she asked Jessica smiled at her and said "you'll see." She opened her box of paints and pulled out a jar of paint that was a darker shade of blue then the room already was and was the same couler as the sky on a windy day. She also pulled out two large paint brushes and tossed one to kaya "you going to help me?" she asked crossing her arms and grinning. Kaya smiled standing up "of course." She stated and they began painting Jessica's half of the room blue.

CHAPTER 2

The next day they walked to their first class. Mrs. Lewis was their teacher for Monday and Tuesday she was in her mid forties with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes she wore jeans and a blue and white sports jacket she smiled when they walked in and said "hello! You must be my new students please take a seat any were!"

Kaya took a seat at the front of the class room in front of the map on the chalk board while Jessica took a seat in the back corner of the class room next to the window. Mrs. Lewis stood in front of the class and said "since there are so many new students here lets all go around the class room and say your name, age and why you're here." The first person to say their name was a girl with short dark hair and dark eyes. "My name is Payton Clear I'm 10 years old and I'm here because I can turn myself invisible." The next person to speak up was a boy with blue eyes and curly red hair. "My name is Elliot Sligh I'm 12 years old and I'm here because I can turn myself into a fox." The next one was a boy with blue eyes and curly blond hair "my name is Cameron Sky I'm 10 years old and I'm here because I can fly." the one after him was a girl with long curly blond hair and green eyes. "My name is Emma Lavender and I'm 411 years old and I'm here because I'm the keeper of the unicorns." The one after her was a boy with curly black hair and bright blue eyes "my name is William Bird and I'm 12 years old and I'm here because I can talk to birds." The next one was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes "my name is Ivan Race and I'm 12 years old and I'm here because I can out run a cheetah." The next one was a boy with dark hair and blue eyes "my name is Tyler Fool and I'm 12 years old and I'm here because I'm the April fool." The next one after him was an Asian girl with long black hair and dark eyes "my name is Soobin Papyrus and I'm 12 years old and I'm here because I have magical art skills." The next one after her was a girl with shoulder length dirty blond hair and blue eyes "my name is Anna Valentine and I'm 900 years old and I'm here because I'm the spirit of Valentine's Day." The next one was a boy with reddy brown hair and brown eyes. "My name is Taylor Hardy and I'm 12 years old and I'm here because I'm stronger then everyone here put together." The next one was a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes "my name is Claire Diamante and I'm 10 years old and I'm here because I can remember every play, performance, poem and song in history."

The next one after her was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes "my name is Richard Cringle and I'm 12 years old and I'm here because I'm Santa Claus's apprentice." The next one after him was a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes "my name is Abby Goodfortune and I'm 100 years old and I'm here because I'm the spirit of good luck." The next one was a boy with curly black hair and blue eyes "my name is Zach Stormcloud and I'm 1,000 years old and I'm here because I'm a storm sprite." The next one was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes "my name is Tanner Safe and I'm 12 years old and I'm here because I can make force fields." The next one after him was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes "my name is J.J. Trouble and I'm 12 years old and I'm here because I can pull off huge pranks without ever getting caught." The next one after him was a girl with short dirty blond hair and blue eyes "my name is Jade Craft and I'm 10 years old and I'm here because I can make anything out of jade." The next one was a girl with shoulder length dirty blond hair and eyes the same couler as the clouds "my name is Taylor Fawnlilly and I'm 300 years old and I'm here because I'm the spirit of nature." The next one was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes "my name is Thomas Clearwater and I'm 212 years old and I'm here because I'm the spirit of the water." The next one after him was Jessica. "My name is Jessica Windsong and I'm 212 years old and I'm here because I'm the spirit of the wind." The next one after her was a boy with black hair and brown eyes "my name is Kiano Builder and I'm 12 years old and I'm here because I can build anything." The next one was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes "my name is Archer Hunter and I'm 400 years old and I'm here because I'm the spirit of the hunt."

The next one was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes "my name is Matt Silver and I'm 12 years old and I'm here because I can make magical weapons and aroumer." The next one after him was a girl with long black hair and brown eyes "my name is Helbeen Summers and I'm 800 years old and I'm here because I'm the spirit of the summer time." The next one after her was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes "my name is Carson Tidal and I'm 12 years old and I'm here because I can breathe under water." The next one was a girl with brown hair and brown hair "my name is Maddy Nightingale and I'm 12 years old and I'm here because I can turn into any creature of the night." After her the only one left was Kaya.

"My name is Kaya Dawn and I'm here because I'm the spirit of knowledge and I'm 2,000 years old." There was a long pause were every human including Mrs. Lewis just stared at her "2,000!" all of them cried at once.

CHAPTER 3

When everyone had pretty much stopped freaking out about Kaya being over 2,000 years old the day went fairly normally. Or as normally as it possibly could be in a classroom full of spirits and gifted children. At one point Taylor got bored and flowers started to grow out of her desk. Another time JJ spit balled Thomas to the point where the water spirit got so fed up the plumbing exploded and the sprinkler system went crazy thus ending math class.

That night Jessica flew back in the window and plopped down on her cloud (yes she used a real cloud as a bed she's the spirit of the wind need I say more?) and looked at Kaya in shock. "uh…. I see you've redone your room." Kaya stood in the center of her newly done room with a big grin on her face. "yup!" she chirped and bounced on her heels acting like the 10 year old instead of the 2,010 year old she was supposed to be. Kaya's room had been painted a warm chocolate brown color instead of the origanl white. The bed had been replaced with a kind of fox den with a red blanket and brown pillow and mattress. There was also a kind of loft above half of the room with a desk and some chairs. Next to it a shelf was built into the wall with a model of Kaya's home when she was human and many books in about 10 different languages.

On the far side of the room a real living tree grew up through the floor boards and was filled with books, scrolls, tablets and even rocks with writing scribbled on them. Owls of all shapes and sizes were flying around collecting and sorting the information while others carried things back or carried things away since they were Kaya's helpers she didn't have to worry about actually delivering things unless she wanted to she just had to supervise. "Wow." Jessica said.

"I'm impressed. That out does my room by far." Kaya rolled her strange purple eyes and flopped down on her bed. Jessica's room was painted a stormy blue/gray color with a round window that swung open and closed even though it was almost always open. Her bed had been replaced by a blue and white fluffy cloud with a blue pillow and blanket on top of it. She had a shelf against one wall containing school supplies and the things she had picked up through the years. She also had a little TV that was pretty much always turned onto the weather channels. She enjoyed finding out the mortal weather reports and then messing them up. She also had a mossy window seat high above her window and small Japanese type lanterns floated around the whole room giving off a beautiful yet faint glow.

"So!" Jessica asked flipping onto her stomach and resting her face in her hands. "How was school? I wasn't paying much attention." Kaya laughed and played with the little silver owl necklace she always wore. "It was actually pretty boring until the sprinklers blew up of course." Jessica laughed dryly and said "well of course it would be boring for you! You already know everything! So what's the point in going to school in the first place?"

Kaya threw a pillow at the annoying wind spirit. "Oh go away!" Jessica dodged and threw it back. "Sorry!" she cried as she went upside down in the air cross-legged again. "Thanks to Mother Nature and The very irritating sorry helpful Man in the Moon I'm stuck here!" Kaya glared "I don't think I've ever heard you say sorry so many times in one sentence before!" Jessica flew up to her moss covered seat and pulled out her flute. She played a few notes with her eyes closed and Kaya let out a huff. Oh know she was being ignored! "Goodnight!" she called a she grabbed a book at random. As it turned out the book was in Latin. Luckily for her she could understand every language in existence including sign language and dragonese. "Goodnight!" Jessica called back down and continued to play her flute.

As soon as she was sure Kaya was asleep Jessica stuck her head out her window and crossed her arms on the sill, resting her head on them. A slight wind ruffled her loose brown and blue hair. She smiled and breathed "I've got to get out of here."


End file.
